Error detection and correction techniques enable reliable delivery of digital data over unreliable communication channels. Many communication channels are subject to channel noise and other interference. Thus, errors may be introduced during transmission from a source to a receiver. Error detection techniques allow detecting such errors, while error correction enables reconstruction of the original data.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.